Goodbye is hard to say
by Sensational Sista
Summary: Ash will wait for Misty, even though they may never see eachother again. My first songfictoo the 'Gotta Catch Ya Later' music.The second chapter is the original happy ending
1. Default Chapter

_**Goodbye is hard to say**_

**A.N:** This is my first song-fic. It's not great, but for whatever reason, I am satisfied with it. Please read...

Ash waited patiently at the docks as the minutes ticked by. She told him she would be there. She had promised to come out of her way just to see him. That made him feel happy that she, Misty, would care so much as to see him again. And he thought back to when she had to leave him. It was hard. Probably the hardest thing in the world for him. But she had come back… Even if only forone day.

And now, he was traveling alone. Only Pikachu was still by his side. So, this visit was going to mean so much to Ash. More than Misty could imagine. He kept waiting.

--

Soon the minutes turned to hours. She should have been there by now.

'_Where is she?_' Ash thought as he looked around the empty wharf. '_She said she was coming. What if she forgot? No. Misty doesn't forget. If she hasn't come by now, she is probably is not coming at all._'

The boy had been sitting on the edge of one of the docks. He slowly stood up. "She's not coming…" He said quietly.

Pikachu, who had been sitting on his shoulder, cooed slightly at its master's tone.

"She told me… That this was the only free time she could find for the next few months. And the same for me. If she doesn't come now….. I may never see her again," Ash's voice became sullen and low.

_Goodbye __  
_

_Funny how that's such a hard thing to say__  
_

_Now it's time to let go but never thought I'd feel this way __  
_

_Promise not to be sad but we both knew I was lying_

_  
Gotta fight back the tears cause can't let you see me crying_

A single tear escaped his eye as he and his pokemon turned and left the dockyard. Both were too upset to look back. Ash tried not to think about Misty, but everything just rolled back her: The day that they had first met. Their adventures. The good times and the bad. Finally, the image of their splitting up came to his mind. More crystal tears began to flow down his rosy cheeks.

_  
You're more than just my best friend _

_  
What makes me misty most of all _

_  
In our final curtain call _

_  
Is knowing that I won't see you again  
_

The pokemon trainer picked up his pace. He ran up the deserted sidewalk until he was on the town bored and neared the forest. As he ran, his tears of sorrow fell upon the soft ground.

_  
Goodbye_

_  
Leaving is always so hard._

_  
Now it's time to go, I can't believe my feelings._

_  
I promised that I won't cry, even though I knew I will._

_  
I hide my tears so you can't see how much this hurts._

_  
You're more than my friend_

_  
But maybe the worst thing is_

_  
When I realized that_

_  
I won't see you anymore_

Ash came to a stop at the forest entrance and hung his head low. His breathing was heavy as his tears slowly stopped falling. Pikachu sat trying to calm its distraught trainer with soft pats against his hat. After a minute of stillness, Ash put on a forced smile. His head lifted and he gazed at the forest and then to Pikachu.

"It's okay Pikachu," Ash said trying to sound cheerful. "We'll see her again…." And the twounhurriedly walkedoff into the woods.

_You're more than just my best friend _

_  
What makes me misty most of all _

_  
In our final curtain call _

_  
Is knowing that I won't see you again…._

**--**

**A.N: **ACK! Why am I writing these types of fics?!?!? Must make more where they stay together……  
Oh. I was not sure if those were all the lyrics, but since it was only a melody on the show, I couldn't be sure. Well, the song (no matter how short) was sad for me because I thought about when Misty left.Review if you liked it.


	2. Origainal Ending

**A.N:** This is for every person who wanted a happy ending to this fic (including me!). This was the original version so please read!!

_**Goodbye is hard to say**_

Ash waited patiently at the docks as the minutes ticked by. She told him she would be there. She had promised to come out of her way just to see him. That made him feel happy that she, Misty, would care so much as to see him again. And he thought back to when she had to leave him. It was hard. Probably the hardest thing in the world for him. But she had come back… Even if only for a day.

And now, he was traveling alone. Only Pikachu was still by his side. So, this visit was going to mean so much to Ash. More than Misty could imagine. He kept waiting.

--

Soon the minutes turned to hours. She should have been there by now.

'_Where is she?_' Ash thought as he looked around the empty wharf. '_She said she was coming. What if she forgot? No. Misty doesn't forget. If she hasn't come by now, she probably is not coming at all._'

The boy had been sitting on the edge of one of the docks. He slowly stood up. "She's not coming…" He said quietly.

Pikachu, who had been sitting on his shoulder, cooed slightly at its master's tone.

"She told me… That this was the only free time she could find for the next few months. And the same for me. If she doesn't come now….. I may never see her again," Ash's voice became sullen and low.

_**Goodbye **_

_**  
Funny how that's such a hard thing to say**_

_**  
Now it's time to let go but never thought I'd feel this way **_

_**  
Promise not to be sad but we both knew I was lying**_

_**  
Gotta fight back the tears cause can't let you see me crying**_

A single tear escaped his eye as he and his pokemon turned and left the dockyard. Both were too upset to look back. Ash tried not to think about Misty, but everything just rolled back her: The day that they had first met. Their adventures. The good times and the bad. Finally, the image of their splitting up came to his mind. More crystal tears began to flow down his rosy cheeks.

_  
**You're more than just my best friend **_

_**  
What makes me misty most of all **_

**_  
In our final curtain call _**

_**  
Is knowing that I won't see you again**  
_

The pokemon trainer picked up his pace. He ran up the deserted sidewalk until he was on the town bored and neared the forest. As he ran, his tears of sorrow fell upon the soft ground.

_  
**Goodbye**_

_**  
Leaving is always so hard.**_

_**  
Now it's time to go, I can't believe my feelings.**_

**_  
I promised that I won't cry, even though I knew I will._**

_**  
I hide my tears so you can't see how much this hurts.**_

_**  
You're more than my friend**_

_**  
But maybe the worst thing is**_

**_  
When I realized that_**

_**  
I won't see you anymore**_

Ash came to a stop at the forest entrance and hung his head low. His breathing was heavy as his tears slowly stopped falling. Pikachu sat trying to calm its distraught trainer with soft pats against his hat. After a minute of stillness, Ash put on a forced smile. His head lifted and he gazed at the forest and then to Pikachu.

"It's okay Pikachu," Ash said trying to sound cheerful. "Even if we don't see her again, I'm sure we'll be okay. '_Please let me see her at least one more time…_'

_**You're more than just my best friend **_

_**  
What makes me misty most of all **_

_**  
In our final curtain call **_

**_  
Is knowing that I won't see you again_**

Ash started up the road that led into the woods, but he stopped suddenly when he heard something.

"Ash! Ash, wait!" cried out a very familiar voice. Ash whipped around just in time to see bright orange hair whip by his face. He felts arms wrap around him. "I am so sorry I was late…" She nearly cried.

When he finally realized who it was who was hugging him, Ash embraced her as if his life depended on it. "Misty!" He said so happily.

The two stood there for a few moments when Misty finally pulled back. Her sincere eyes looked into Ash's. "Sorry I'm late," She said again. "My train was delayed. I came as soon as I could."

"I'm just happy you're here. I thought that I'd never see you again," Ash spoke quietly. Misty smiled at him.

"Come on, Ash…" She said with a cute voice. "You know that you can't say _goodbye_ to me that easily."

'_Nor would I ever want to,_' Ash thought joyfully.

**--**

**A.N: **I am happier with this ending. It just didn't fit to well with the song so that's why I had chapter 1. But I hope that this was better for the pokeshippers out there.


End file.
